


My love

by WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018



Series: WTF Merlin (Kingsman) 2018: тексты G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018/pseuds/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018
Summary: Единожды полученное Кола не отдаст.





	My love

**Author's Note:**

> по многочисленным стонам из поста заявок на Инсайде.
> 
> Автор — Atame  
> Бета — marla666

Мерлин знал, что его безрассудное, но одновременно взвешенное решение приведет к смерти. Его и нескольких охранников. Это было правильно, он собирался выиграть для Гарри и Эггси немного времени, а уж они справятся с психопаткой-Поппи. Без него.

Мерлин знал. Но в свой последний миг все равно лихорадочно просчитывал возможные варианты развития событий. Если существовал хоть крохотный шанс спастись, он обязан был попробовать.

Противники надвигались, Мерлин пел, сбивая всех с толку, до того момента, когда нужно будет что-то решать, оставались считанные секунды. Пожалуй, подумал он, есть один маленький шанс. Возможно, его покалечит ударной волной, но он выживет. В теории. Или умрет.  
По задумке Мерлина именно ударная волна могла спасти его, отбросив вглубь леса. Он должен был попробовать, все равно в любом другом случае его ждала мгновенная смерть.

Песня, как и мысленный отсчет в голове, закончилась, Мерлин прикрыл глаза и с силой оттолкнулся. Громкий хлопок мгновенно оглушил его, кожу опалило взрывом, а потом наступила темнота.

***

Раздражающий писк будильника ввинчивался в мозг, вызывая желание разнести часы к чертовой матери. Мерлин застонал и попытался пошевелиться, но, к своему удивлению, не смог. А писк все не утихал, наоборот — усилился.

— Тебе лучше пока не шевелиться, — услышал он знакомый голос. — Операция прошла успешно, но организм еще не справился со всеми последствиями твоих… действий.

Судя по тону, Кола была им не очень довольна. В том, что это именно Кола, сомневаться не приходилось. Они достаточно времени провели вместе, да и память Мерлина не подводила почти никогда.

— Галахад… Младший Галахад в точности передал мне твое признание. Но я его и так слышала, — судя по голосу, женщина улыбалась.  
Мерлина ее слова изрядно удивили, и Кола, вероятно, это почувствовала. А может и предугадала, ее уму и проницательности можно было только позавидовать.

— Да-да, неужели ты думал, что я отпущу тебя просто так? Конечно нет. Я очень предусмотрительная, знаешь? Прикрепила на тебя передатчик, прямо на кожу. Помнишь, я поправляла тебе воротник? — все это она говорила тем самым тоном, к которому Мерлин успел привыкнуть — спокойно и размеренно, как будто не была маленьким гением в очках.

Что-то мягкое коснулось лица Мерлина, писк утих, вместо него послышался механический звук отодвигаемых конструкций. С лица будто сняли маску или что-то подобное.

— Можешь попробовать открыть глаза, — сказала Кола. — Говорить пока лучше не надо. Кстати, у тебя чудесные вокальные данные, мне понравилось.

Медленно, но верно веки удалось разлепить. Сначала Мерлин видел лишь узкую полоску холодного света, но чем дальше, тем больше он смог разглядеть. Над головой висела выключенная лампа, источник света в комнате был другой. Светло-серый потолок переходил в такие же стены, недалеко стояла пара шкафов со стеклянными дверцами. Их заполняли какие-то баночки и колбочки. Возможно, медицинского назначения — отметил он машинально. Больше с этого ракурса Мерлин ничего не видел.

— С возвращением на этот свет, — Кола появилась в поле зрения, встречая его теплой улыбкой. — Я расскажу о том, что с тобой случилось, но немного позже. Для начала я хочу сказать — это был очень безрассудный поступок! Хотя и благородный. Это было даже красиво, а то, что при всем прочем ты умудрился выжить — вдвойне прекрасно, — женщина наклонилась к нему поближе и закончила совсем тихо. — Я очень рада, что ты остался жив.

Мерлин хотел бы выразить, насколько он рад, но связки пока не слушались, да и остальное тело ощущалось только местами. Он попытался скосить глаза, чтобы посмотреть, насколько все плохо, но движение тут же отдалось болью в висках.

— Нет-нет, пока смотрим только вверх, — Кола деловито пощелкала пальцами над его головой, привлекая внимание.

С помощью фонарика она проверила реакцию зрачков Мерлина на свет, наклонилась и долго возилась с чем-то в районе шеи, что-то сняла, протерла мягкой салфеткой и отстранилась с довольным видом.

— Думаю, теперь ты можешь говорить, — кивнула она, сверившись с цифрами в планшете. — Только не слишком активно.

— Мир? — вопросительно прохрипел Мерлин, ужасаясь звуку собственного голоса. Что бы ни говорила женщина о его вокальных данных, возможно от них ничего не осталось.

— Спасен твоими подопечными, они сработали просто на загляденье. Вот только старший Галахад оказался прав насчет Виски… Он был не то чтобы заодно с Поппи, но по личным причинам хотел избавиться от всех наркоманов… В общем, Виски теперь я, — она улыбнулась, довольная собой, а потом и вовсе хлопнула в ладоши. — Я попросила о переводе прямо там на общем собрании, и все проголосовали за, представляешь?!

— То, что ты хотела.

— Именно! Но я пока продолжаю помогать в штабе, найти мне достойную замену очень трудно. Есть один подходящий кандидат, вот только никто не знает, что он жив.

Некоторое время Мерлин откровенно недоумевал, не понимая, что имеет в виду Кола… То есть, теперь уже Виски.

— Никто не знает обо мне? — наконец Мерлин пришел к логичному заключению, хотя оно далось ему тяжелее, чем обычно.

— Да. Я и сама до последнего не знала, получится ли, ты был очень плох, когда я тебя нашла, — она покачала головой, на лице ее при этом проступила грусть. — Лишь недавно показатели начали улучшаться. Я успела отчаяться.

— А где мы? — естественно, Мерлин не мог идентифицировать помещение, в Statesman он успел побывать далеко не везде.

— У меня дома. Пришлось соорудить тут мини-медицинский центр на скорую руку. Но я старалась, мне было ради кого это делать.

Мерлин в очередной раз восхитился этой необычной во всех смыслах женщиной. Только познакомившись с координатором Statesman, он сразу же успел оценить ее острый ум, быстроту реакции и незаурядный подход к решению многих задач. Как бы ее не попрекали остальные агенты, она была в некотором роде волшебницей. В сочетании с милой улыбкой, способностью к неподдельному сопереживанию и строгостью это вызывало восхищение и делало ее идеалом в глазах Мерлина. Так что просьба передать ей заветные слова вовсе не была продиктована порывом или осознанием скорой смерти.

С ее стороны он тоже почувствовал ответное влечение, но не был уверен полностью. До этого момента.

Виски, судя по выражению лица, прекрасно понимала, о чем он думает, она склонила голову набок и мягко улыбалась ему.  
— Элизабет…

— Хэмиш? — Виски чуть подалась ему навстречу с выражением живого интереса на лице.

— Я хотел сказать тебе о своей любви, — Мерлин мог только повторить все лично и попробовать улыбнуться. Меньшего по отношению к себе этоа женщина не заслужила.

Виски наклонилась к нему и на несколько секунд прижалась к его губам своими. Мерлин успел только почувствовать тепло прикосновения, но за большим пока и не гнался. Будет время — здраво рассудил он. И Виски, кажется, была с ним согласна.

***

— Твою мать, да как на этом ходить?! — ругался Мерлин, в очередной раз пытаясь подняться с пола.

— Медленно и осторожно. Это все, что я могла сделать, не привлекая лишнего внимания, — Виски внимательно следила за ним, постоянно делая пометки в планшете. — Когда ты официально воскреснешь, создадим вместе что-нибудь эдакое. — Она отложила планшет в сторону и подошла к Мерлину, чтобы помочь подняться. — Ужасающе острое и со встроенным плеером.

Как Мерлин и предполагал, взрыв его изрядно покалечил, лишив обеих ног чуть выше колена, а упомянутая операция — присоединение основы для будущих протезов. Стальные трубки и сочленения пока были далеки от совершенства, но по крайней мере подчинялись командам мозга. Правда, учиться ходить пришлось заново.

Во многом помогала вера Элизабет в их успех и ее непоколебимая целеустремленность. В каждом слове и жесте сквозило это — ты справишься! Он видел.

Впрочем, Мерлин и сам не унывал. На что-то такое он и рассчитывал, пытаясь спастись. Он остался жив, практически здоров, а рядом с ним была самая прекрасная женщина на свете.

— Ладно, попробуем еще раз, а потом поработаем над калибровкой, — опираясь на Виски, Мерлин снова поднялся и выпрямился. На этот раз ему удалось сделать на пару шагов больше, прежде чем свалиться. — В конце концов, пускай агенты ко мне бегают, а не я за ними. — Хмыкнул он, садясь на стул.

Виски отсоединила один из протезов и положила на стол, с двух сторон от которого они и устроились, чтобы поработать в четыре руки. Копаясь вместе с ней в железе, Мерлин ощущал себя счастливым.

— Хочешь вернуться? — спросила Виски, между делом, подгоняя очередную деталь.

— Да, думаю, пора, я не Гарри, не могу так сильно опоздать на работу.

— Думаешь, они будут злиться?

— В челюсть точно дадут, причем оба. Я уже начал подумывать о протезе, — разговор нисколько не мешал работе, Мерлин даже чувствовал, что дело идет куда легче, когда они болтают. — К тому же, кое-кому наверняка надоело сидеть в штабе, имея оперативную должность.

Виски хмыкнула, но отвечать не стала, ее благодарность Мерлин и так ощущал каждый день, здесь не было нужды в словах.

— Да и засиделся я. Хочу увидеть свою девушку в действии.

— Ты просто мастер комплиментов! — она заливисто рассмеялась, даже отвертку бросила, чтобы постучать раскрытой ладонью по коленке. — Жду не дождусь!

***

Все пошло ровно по тому сценарию, который и предсказывал Мерлин. Однако стоило Эггси замахнуться, как перед ним появилась Виски.

— Нет-нет-нет, — она аккуратно отстранила его кулак. — Кто посмеет портить лицо моему парню — долго не проживет.

Громче всех над этим ржал Текила. Эггси же длинно выдохнул и, на всякий случай держа руки ладонями вверх, подошел к Мерлину.

— Вы мудак, друг мой, — с чувством сказал парень, после чего крепко обнял его.

— В тебе же не зависть говорит, Эггси, — Гарри практически незаметно оказался рядом. — Я бы тебя тоже ударил, но как можно противоречить такой прекрасной леди. С возвращением.

Опирающийся на костыль Мерлин улыбнулся. Он чувствовал полную уверенность в своих силах и готовность всего себя отдать работе. Конечно, насколько позволяла его прекрасная личная жизнь.

— Да уж. Не представляю, как вы тут что-то делали без моего присмотра и остались живы. Показывайте, где тут у вас и что, Галахад… Старший.

— Просто Галахад, — поправил его Гарри.

Виски закатила глаза, показывая, что, мол, не спрашивай. Повинуясь прикосновению Гарри, одна из стенных панелей отъехала в сторону, открывая проход в привычный мир шпионов, гаджетов и суровой романтики.

Мерлин сделал шаг вперед.


End file.
